wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Subway Cluster
The Subway Cluster is the cluster consisting of Foil, March, and Homer. Structure Unlike other cluster groups, their interaction is mostly limited to a strong personality bleed-over, where unused skills and habits get shunted to other clustermates, but even in this case all clustermates mostly benefited from it (at least in a way shards capable of delivering it). “I think I got the singing from you,” Homer said. “I remember the violin case. Some musical talent. I guess not violin, specifically.” “I sang before. It’s been a while since I did.” “If you picked it up again, I’d lose the ability,” Homer said. May nodded. “It’s subtle,” he said. “I’ve been really into putting all kinds of fun things up my nose and into my arm,” May said. “Is that from you?” “I was never an addict. I used regularly, but I never had to,” Homer said. He paused. “I haven’t used in a while.” “We each get what the others don’t want.” “Seems like it. Or what we have in abundance.” “I checked in on our third,” May said. “She’s serious now. Dedicated, disciplined. She doesn’t hate it either. I’m the opposite. She and I switched places.” - Excerpt from Interlude 12.z II Kiss/Kill dynamic arose later, in a more general manner. Members Shards Shards of the cluster collectively call themselves Three Faces and use plural first-person pronouns in narration. They are highly cooperative. They pool resources and readjust powers on the fly for hosts' benefit. However, clusters' shards are patronizing and distant to their hosts.Heavens 12.all History Background In 2008,Foil is 17 and a senior. She triggered 3 years prior to her appearance, as part of a group trigger in New York. One of her old nemeses, March, was another part of that group trigger. - Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles Lily was attacked by her sister, who was acting strange and violent. Their struggle knocked them and several people onto the tracks. The subway train came immediately after, causing several people to die and three people to trigger.Blinding 11.10 All resulting parahumans continued with their lives for a time being. Homer tried to contact and help his clustermates. Later he was killed due to wrong moves in New Yorks criminal circles. March had near-death experience from dealing with smugglers cluster and became obsessed with unification of her cluster. Post-Timeskip March came after Flechette, now renamed Foil, two times while in Brockton Bay. On the second 'visitation' March kidnapped Foil's leman Parian.Interlude 5y II Gold Morning March and Foil survived the event. Early-Ward They met again at the Mathers Compound Assault, while March left amicable after a conversation with Parian,I was aware that March and Parian were talking, further away from the wall and the group. ... March saluted, made a sound like she was chuckling under her breath, and ducked beneath a branch as she headed further into the woods. “Good riddance,” Foil hissed under her breath. In a different, softer tone, she said, “It’s been a long time, Victoria.” ... I turned to Foil, looking to change the topic, “What’s the story with this March thing?” “Long story. We’ll talk later, but- not in polite company,” Foil said. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 Foil thought it likely she might be hanging around ready to ambush them.“We’re with Prancer, you know,” Foil said, behind us. “I know,” I said, turning around. “If you go, we’re staying. We’ll do what we can here.” “We’ll have to dodge March if she’s still around,” Parian said, quiet. “Yeah,” Foil said. “This isn’t a good day.” “Be safe,” I said. “That’s the plan,” Foil said. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.2 Post-Goddess' Takeover March casually unleashed three broken triggers, and unwittingly produced new multidimensional S-class threat.Heavens 12.all At the end of the same night Foil, faced with consequences of March's exploits and her fears, decided to eliminate March for good.Heavens 12.x Site Navigation Category:Cluster